


No Sympathy for The Devil

by captain_bucky_writesaswell



Category: La Reina del Sur (TV), Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jeresa, Queen Teresa, Somebody dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_bucky_writesaswell/pseuds/captain_bucky_writesaswell
Summary: What if it was Teresa who killed him?Set in 309."She gets closer to him and in one swift motion takes the pistol from his hand, turns to her right and raises it to the prisoner a few metres away from her.James turns with her as she takes a step forward, planting her heels into the solid floor, stood somewhat side on; the barrel of the gun reached out towards the man, kneeling, hands bound on the cold stone."





	No Sympathy for The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Unholy War and Muddy Waters when writing this... you should do the same.
> 
> Boss Teresa!
> 
> This wasn't too graphic (I don't think) but I thought I'd put the warning in anyway.

 

Black heels, black pant suit, white top.

Hair let down.

 

> _Time slows down to half time._

 

She turns the corner.

 

James is standing square on.

Tall, feet shoulder width apart facing her at the far end of the corridor.

 

She catwalks like a queen. Her heels making her feel extra tall, clicking along the hard stone.

 

Their eyes locked the entire way.

As she’s entering through the open doorway, James pulls his gun from the back of his waistband. Raising the grip with a straight arm up to Teresa.

 

She gets closer to him and in one swift motion takes the pistol from his hand, turns to her right and raises it to the prisoner a few metres away from her.

James turns with her as she takes a step forward, planting her heels into the solid floor, stood somewhat side on; the barrel of the gun reached out towards the man, kneeling, hands bound on the cold stone.

 

Her eyes dead set on his.

 

James cocks his head to one side, smirking at what’s about to happen, his hands interlocked down in front of him.

 

The man’s breathing intensifies as he’s being stared down by Teresa. His eyes saying ‘you’ll pay for this’. His face scrunched as he bites the inside of his cheek.

 

Teresa knows _exactly_ what he’s thinking.

 

He's like a bull seeing red, and she's as calm as a still standing lake.

  

> _Time has returned to normal speed_

 

“ Return to sender " - she hisses out. Staring him down, making him feel small, defeated. Smiling at him. Not a single blink. Steady.

 

The man is beginning to panic, though he knows whats coming, there’s nothing he can do to change the outcome of this meeting.

 

“ You’re a bitch Teresa Mendoza " he spits out as one final remark. The corner of Teresa's mouth turning upwards into a smug smile. The atmosphere is tense.

 

She releases four bullets into the right side of his chest. No hesitation. **No mercy**. He didn't deserve the quick death that a headshot would deliver.

He flails and smacks down sideways on the stone, ruby blood trickling onto the ground from his torso.

 

Teresa keeps the gun aimed for a few seconds before lowering it to her side. She’s powerful as she moves over towards him, still conscious on the ground. Gasping for air.

 

She comes down to his level and rests on her heels. Tilting her head to one side to look him in the eye. Her face expressionless.

 

“ Have fun in hell " - she whispers down at him, almost accompanied by a low laugh. He attempts to still look her directly in the eye, barely alive and bleeding out.

 

She tosses the pistol at him as she rises to her feet, giving him one final grimace before he goes out completely, his eyes glazing over.

 

The _Queen_ has no sympathy for the devil.

 

> _Time has slowed_  again

 

She turns on her heels and boldly walks directly over to James, smirking to himself knowing that Pecas is dust. 

 

No stopping, **no hesitation**. She wraps her arms around the back of his neck and brings her face to his, her hands to the top of his neck and into his hair. He’s already moved his hands up from his side to hold onto her waist, pulling them closer together.

He returns what she started. 

The kiss is strong. Damn good.

They part and stare deep into each others eyes for a second or two. 

 

“ Lets go home ” - she says softly, her hands now placed along his jawline on either side of his face. He nods and they share a sweet smile. 

 

They turn to leave and she takes his left hand in her right.

It feels like the end of a good movie.

The doorway and hall are wide, wide enough for them to power couple walk side by side, hand in hand. 

They glance to each other as they pass through the doorway, then look straight out to their future.

 

As they stride in unison along the hall, not a single drop of blood on either of them.

 

It was over…

 

_They had won_.


End file.
